In recent, touch panels are being applied to various electronics in a manner in which an input device such as a finger or stylus contacts an image displayed on a display device to perform an input operation.
The touch panels may be classified into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. In the resistive touch panels, a glass and electrode are short-circuited by a pressure of an input device to detect an input position. In the capacitive touch panels, an electrostatic capacity change between electrodes is detected when a finger contacts the touch panel to detect an input position.
In such a two-layered capacitive touch panel, two base materials for electrode are required to form the electrode. Also, a plurality of optically clear adhesives (OCA) are required to allow the base materials to adhere to each other.
However, since the base materials for electrode are multiply stacked, manufacturing processes may be complicated and a transmittance may be reduced.